


Folklore

by nabootrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabootrash/pseuds/nabootrash
Summary: A series of Star Wars one shots/short scenes and stories inspired by the songs on Folklore and Evermore (Taylor Swift).Romantic and Platonic relationships.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Tolerate It (Ben Solo)

TOLERATE IT

_ I sit and watch you reading with your head low _

_ I wake and watch your breathing with your eyes closed _

_ I sit and watch you  _

_ I notice everything you do or don’t do _

_ You’re so much older and wiser and I  _

_ I wait by the door like I’m just a kid  _

_ Use my best colors for your portrait  _

_ Lay the table with the fancy shit _

_ And watch you tolerate it. _

_ If it’s all in my head tell me now _

_ Tell me I’ve got it wrong somehow  _

_ I know my love should be celebrated  _

_ But you tolerate it. _

_ I greet you with a battle hero’s welcome _

_ I take your indiscretions all in good fun _

_ I sit and listen  _

_ I polish plates until they gleam and glisten _

_ You’re so much older and wiser and I  _

_ I wait by the door like I’m just a kid  _

_ Use my best colors for your portrait  _

_ Lay the table with the fancy shit _

_ And watch you tolerate it. _

_ If it’s all in my head tell me now _

_ Tell me I’ve got it wrong somehow  _

_ I know my love should be celebrated  _

_ But you tolerate it. _

_ While you were out building other worlds, where was I?  _

_ Where’s that man who’d throw blankets over my barbed wire?  _

_ I made you my temple, my mural, my sky _

_ Now I’m begging for footnotes in the story of your life _

_ Drawing hearts in the byline _

_ Always taking up too much space or time _

_ You assume I’m fine _

_ But what would you do if I break free and leave us in ruins?  _

_ Took this dagger in me and removed it _

_ Gain the weight of you then lose it  _

_ Believe me, I could do it.  _

* * *

* * *

Tolerate It  
  


_ “You’re so much older and wiser and I, I wait by the door like a little kid, use my best colors for your portrait.” _

_ “I greet you with a battle hero’s welcome.” _

_ “What would you do if I break free and leave us in ruins?”  _

Ben Solo didn’t know much. Admittedly, he never did. Everything always went over his head. 

But he knew that he didn’t feel loved. Leia was always too busy trying to tape the galaxy together, and Han was always too busy trying to be anywhere but here. 

As a child, he’d wait by the door everyday to greet them. They were heroes with the galaxy on their shoulders and they deserved a hero’s welcome. 

And everyday they’d place a calloused hand on his shoulder and tell him that they needed a break.

He didn’t mind, though. That just meant he had more time to rehearse tomorrow's greeting. Whether he’d proudly hold up a splattered portrait of their family, or if he’d present them with a clean house (that he cleaned all on his own, by the way), or if he’d just smile and hug them.

As he got older, they walked right past him. They ignored his toothy smiles and messy paintings. 

Han started coming home less and less. 

Leia started coming home looking older and older. 

But Ben never stopped. 

He waited for them to come home. For hours, sometimes. Sometimes they didn’t come home at all. But that was okay, because they were holding up the galaxy, and the galaxy needed them more than he did. They deserved a battle hero’s welcome. 

He stopped waiting by the door when they shipped him off to Luke. He thought Luke loved him. Luke was proud. Luke beamed at him throughout practice. That was before the incident. 

But things were different now. He was used to feeling alone. He was used to feeling unloved. But he couldn’t be  _ scared.  _ Not that, too. He was too weak. He always was. Maybe if they never noticed his presence, they’d notice when he was gone. 

Maybe then they’d love him. 

Or maybe they wouldn’t. 

  
  



	2. Hoax (Anidala)

HOAX

_My only one_

_My smoking gun_

_My eclipsed sun_

_This has broken me down_

_My twisted knife_

_My sleepless night_

_My winless fight_

_This has frozen my ground._

_Stood on the cliffside screaming, “Give me a reason”_

_Your faithless love’s the only hoax I believe in_

_Don’t want no other shade of blue, but you_

_No other sadness in the world would do_

_My best laid plan_

_Your sleight of hand_

_My barren land_

_I am ash from your fire_

_Stood on the cliffside screaming, “Give me a reason”_

_Your faithless love’s the only hoax I believe in_

_Don’t want no other shade of blue, but you_

_No other sadness in the world would do_

_You know I left a part of me back in New York_

_You know the hero died, so what’s the movie for?_

_You knew it still hurts underneath my scars from when you pulled me apart_

_You knew the password, so I let you through the door_

_You knew you won, so what’s the point of keeping score?_

_You knew it still hurts underneath my scars from when you pulled me apart_

_But what you did was just as dark_

_Darling, this was just as hard as when they pulled me apart._

_My only one_

_My kingdom come undone_

_My broken drum_

_You have beaten my heart_

_Don’t want no other shade of blue, but you_

_No other sadness in the world would do._

* * *

* * *

Hoax

_“My barren land, I am ash from your fire.”_

_“You know the hero died, so what’s the movie for? You knew it still hurts underneath my scars.”_

_“My winless fight.”_

Vader stood before a great window, looking out at the vastness of the galaxy. _His_ galaxy. But that didn’t matter now, not when she wasn’t by his side. 

She still haunted his hollow head. Long nightgowns and their sweeping hems tickling the base of his thoughts. A ghost waltzing among his barren bones. Dancing between his thoughts of light and dark. 

Maybe more light than dark, but nobody else needed to know that. 

When the coals inside him weren’t tossed, he could still feel her cold fingertips brush against his skin, soothing his burning body. Temporarily, but just enough. He couldn’t let that drift away.

Her lilting smile, her rosy cheeks, the butterflies that fluttered deep within his belly weren’t quick to be forgotten, but they were easy to be overlooked when the galaxy was flooded with so much pain, most of it by his hand. Darker than ever. 

She used to believe that if she were just bright enough, if her spirit shined through, the galaxy could be united for generations to come. If only they could see as she did, that people were worth saving, that slaves and systems were worth liberating, that peace was worth winning. She believed happiness could be achieved, not only for her, but for every species in the galaxy. If only they could see. If only she were bright enough. 

But she died anyway, no amount of brightness kept her alive. 

He didn’t know how it felt to be alone. Completely alone.

He thought he knew when Shmi died, but she was always with him. 

Now, no one was. 

He could sense nothingness, like they couldn’t watch what he’d become. Like they would rather abandon him than to follow the hollow shell of a suit. The monster he was now. More machine than man. 

If only she knew how much he missed her. 

If only she knew how much he regretted it all. 

If only. 

He looked at the vastness of the galaxy-

Dark without her brightness-

Empty without her in it. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
